


In Which Nossan Shares A Bed with A Twenty-Year-Old

by gingayellow



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been wanting to write Daigo/Nossan ace romance for awhile, and here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Nossan Shares A Bed with A Twenty-Year-Old

Title: In Which Nossan Shares A Bed with A Twenty-Year-Old  
Fandom: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger  
Characters/Pairing: Daigo/Nossan  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I have been wanting to write Daigo/Nossan ace romance for awhile, and here it is!

"You can stay until the rain stops," Nobharu said, watching while King brushed his teeth/made faces in the chipped bathroom mirror. Next paycheck, he was gonna have to fix that. "Or longer. If you want." Yuko loved him, Rika appreciated how King cooked and washed dishes without being asked, and as for himself... well. He was very glad King was here. Nobuharu didn't know what his new friend's living arrangements were, but if he was a self-proclaimed wanderer, they couldn't be too good. Besides, it was storming, and rain was a pain.

Heh. He'd have to find a way to use that tomorrow.

"Okay, I'm showered and brushed!" King bounced up to him in the pajamas (an old work shirt and blue sweatpants), and wow, King looked pretty good in Nobuharu's clothes. Way better than he ever had, sigh. "Bed time?"

"Bed time. But be quiet, Rika and Yuko are asleep." They tiptoed around his sister and niece's futons, and after a lot of shifting and adjusting and moments where Nobuharu softly whispered "King, you're on my leg," they were sharing Nobuharu's futon. It involved King lying on top of Nobuharu, but it worked.

"Good night," Nobuharu said softly.

"Yeah. And thanks." King's face was unusually soft. "For everything."

"It's nothing--"

"It is. And now, allow me to repay you."

Nobuharu screamed internally as King leaned in, because not only were his **_sister and niece_** in the room, while he definitely liked King in that way, he wasn't really into being naked with anyone really, and--

King kissed his nose, and then his forehead, and then settled down to sleep.

Phew. Although he'd have to probably explain the 'I like people, but not sex with people' thing at some point soon.

Nobuharu managed to wrap an arm around King. But for now, he was gonna sleep.


End file.
